


The Original Akari Story

by puellamagia



Category: Ultraman Nexus, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia
Summary: This is what I originally had before I decided to change it.





	The Original Akari Story

Ultraman Noa held the basket in one hand as he landed on his lover's home in the dead of night. Everything in the past few days had deteriorated. First, he had to watch as Alphonne sacrificed herself to save both him and the child they had. He could not afford to get attached; the child's life would be in danger. Dark Zagi, his greatest enemy was not aware of the child yet. But as soon as he found out, little Akari would be hunted.

Thankfully, she was asleep. He had to find Alfy's brother, but there was not a map anywhere in his field of vision. The sharp emerald architecture threw him off, without a sense of direction he headed east. The gothic buildings eventually gave way to the gentler residential homes. Noa walked to the first home he saw and carefully went up the steps. He wanted to make it as quiet as possible as he could not be seen. Noa set the basket at the top step and kissed her head. With a quick movement, he knocked on the door and disappeared in a ball of light. His heart ached as he gave one last gaze upon The Land of Light. There was no turning back.

A horned Ultra came to the door and opened it. He glanced around before his gaze fell onto the basket at his step. A baby? At this time of night? He picked the basket up and brought it inside. The door shut with a soft click behind him as he set the baby on the table. Sleepily, his wife came out of the hallway and looked at her husband.

"Ken? Who was at the door so late?" She asked.

"Nobody, but this is Alphonne's daughter. If she is here then that means one of them has been killed and the other missing," Ken said and looked up at the other. "Akari was instructed to be brought here if something were to happen to either of them."

As if on cue, Akari woke up and started crying. Ken took the blanket out of the basket and swaddled her in it. It had been thousands of years since he had been with an infant, Taro had already grown and moved out. Ken had recalled when Akari was presented to her parents which had not been that long ago. He had made a promise to raise his niece in case anything happened to Alphonne.

"Here let me see her," Ken's wife said as she took the infant in her arms and rocked her gently. "What are we going to do?"

"I made a promise to my sister when the child was born that if anything were to happen to her or her husband. I would be the one to take her," Ken replied, "Marie, I know that I should have consulted you. Do you think we can take her?"

"Another child wouldn't hurt. I'll have to look at her files again to see what she'll need," Marie said and watched as the child calmed down.  
Akari started cooing and played with her aunt's fingers. Oddly enough the child's body was a cross between silver and blue. Ken recalled that it was possible for a mutation to happen and remembered that Noa had mentioned he was blue and silver.

"We'll have to get her belongings from your sister's house. We can do it in the morning," Marie spoke as she took the child back to the bedroom.  
Ken sat and thought for a while if the child was here then her mother was dead. Alphonne would never part with her child willingly. 'Maybe I'll give her to Seven when she is old enough to join the Garrison.' He thought. Ken got up and headed off to bed.

The next morning, there was an aura of unease as both headed into work. Father of Ultra could not find a babysitter, so he brought his niece in with him. He could feel the gaze of his charges as he passed them. He had called his parents to see if they could unlock Alphonne's home so some volunteers could move Akari's belongings to his home. As expected Zoffy came into his office.

"I assume this must be your niece?" Zoffy asked.

"Yes, we found her last night on our doorstep. I don't know what became of her mother," Father of Ultra replied.

"I assume that her father must have been blue, she does not look like you. People are going to question where she came from, despite you being present at the Ceremony," Zoffy said, "There were so many new children this year. Even welcoming your own grandnephew"

"I know, but Alphonne asked me to take Akari if anything were to happen to her or Noa," Father continued, "Her and Zero will be raised together. However, we must not tell Akari who her father is because of the dangers."

Akari nervously waited for her name to be called. She was at her graduation the stadium was not used very often and could sit the students and their families. She was to be assigned a master and join the Space Garrison or so she hoped. For the past few weeks, there had been a Garrison monitor to watch their progress and see who they would work under if they were to join the Garrison or the Silver Cross. Akari had hoped that she would get Ultraman Hikari since he was blue and she felt more comfortable with it. She squeezed the chair underneath her tightly and watched as her Uncle, Father of Ultra, took the stage.

Akari zoned out as students from her group were called up. Zero got assigned to work as a teacher for elementary-age children. That didn't surprise her; he would be good at that sort of thing.

"Akari!" Her uncle called, the girl felt her stomach sink. "I am proud to announce you as the first female blue ultra to come into the Space Garrison!"

She hesitated for a moment before shyly walking up to the stage and receiving her assignment tablet quietly. She took her seat beside Ace and read it over again. It listed Warrior and her name There she was. Akari looked up at the Ultra Brother quietly, her anxiety rising again. Why him?

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I hadn't expected to get an apprentice so soon," Ace whispered to her.

The Ceremony continued without issue and Akari with her new master. Outside, they could speak clearly and hopefully without interruption.

"I did not have the faintest idea that I would get an apprentice this quickly. I had only put my application in last week. I won't run you over with a jeep, as Seven did with Leo," Ace mused.

Akari was quiet, she couldn't believe it. She would be working with Ultraman Ace! She would not have thought that she would be under one of the Ultra Brothers. She had no idea what to say, and she wanted to make sure she did everything right.

"Come on Akari, we're heading to the Colosseum," Ace broke the awkward silence as he walked off.

Akari followed after him quietly and looked around. She couldn't recall if she had been to this part of the Land of Light before. She was excited but still slightly nervous, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her uncle set this up.

Ace was lost in thought as he made his way to the Colosseum, this was his first apprentice. His cousin? The one that had been abandoned at his parent's doorstep so many years ago? He had remembered when she was presented to her parents. He was only a new Ultra Brother and had sat near Jack.  
"New child number 20. Akari," His Father spoke.

Ace watched as the tiny infant was brought out. She had hatched recently at the Nurturing Center, and they were worried about her development. However, she had already been scheduled to be given her parents that Ceremony. He remembered how silent the entire audience had gotten when she was presented. The child was primarily blue, with none of the red of her mother. And now? She had equal parts of red and blue.Ace shook his head as the pair came to the Colosseum. Most people were still relaxing on this day off. However, Ace wanted to get training started early. Akari didn't mind this, of course, she just wanted to make her new father figure proud.

"You know, it feels like so long ago that I was in your shoes," Ace said, "When I got adopted, I was frightened. Everything happened so fast, and I was brought home that first night alone."

Akari listened quietly to his words and nodded. She remembered that they were taught about the Ultra Brothers missions on Earth. Many students idolized them and many also desired to join the Space Garrison because of this. However, Akari didn't know if she was truly worthy.  
Meanwhile, Ultraman Noa stood at the base on the outside of the Plasma Spark Tower. He looked up at the pointed architecture, seemingly admiring the view.

"You know, it's a good thing she didn't see you," A voice came from behind him.

Noa turned and faced the other being, it was Ultraman Max.

"How has she been coming along?" The silver being asked curiously.  
"She's with Ace, Supreme Commander placed them together as he would have an easier time bonding with her," Max explained.

"I see," Noa replied, "I wanted to see her join the Space Garrison. I have been summoned for a meeting with the Supreme Commander."

"He should be heading back to the Garrison Headquarters soon, he had a few things to take care of," Was all Max said before he bowed and left.  
Noa remained silent and still for a moment before he looked around. He still didn't know the layout of this planet. It had been so long since he had come here, and the last time was when he had left her. He walked to the Space Garrison Headquarters and came in. The others let him pass. He quietly made his way to Father of Ultra's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," He called from the other side.

Noa entered and shut the door behind him.

"Why Ace of all Ultras?" He questioned.

"It was the Monitor's recommendation to the council. Akari is in fine hands, Ace is a good mentor and a gentle one. You do not have to worry about her," Father of Ultra replied calmly, "I understand your concern. As a father myself I truly do."  
Noa nodded as he took a seat.

"She didn't see me among the crowd?"  
"I can assure you she didn't." Father of Ultra replied

Alphonne knew that her daughter would likely not react in the way she had hoped. Rosso and Blu had managed to help her get to the Land of Light. She didn't know what had happened in the five thousand years she had been gone. Alfy fixed her cape and tried to remember where her parent's house was. Assuming that they hadn't moved, she made her way down the street.

Two young ultras ran past her chasing each other, one orange and silver, the other silver and red. Alfy didn't recognize either, but she assumed that the orange and silver one was Grigio. She recalled what Rosso and Blu had told her about their sister. The red and silver one looked awfully familiar however, she couldn't place it why.  
Alphonne went up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes her father opened it

"A-Alphonne?" Akira asked in shock. "We had heard that you had died on Earth soon after your daughter's birth."

Alphonne nodded and was pulled in by her father, had it really been that long? It only felt like a few minutes.

"Your daughter was just here, that little orange ultra came and they ran out. H-how did you survive?" Father of Ultra said that he had received word about your death. Your husband saved Akari and Zoffy adopted her.”

"She's still alive? I just ran into her." Alphonne stared blankly. "Are you guys alright?"

"We missed you! We thought for years that Akari and you were dead. But then she turns up here after Seven gave her the address. We never moved...in case she found her way home to us."

"That means...that means that I'll be able to be a mother to her," Alphonne said, "Do you know what happened to Noa?"

"He visits us from time to time," Eri said. "Often tells us how Akari is doing. She's recently been apprenticed to Ultraman Ace, actually."

"Is my house still empty?" Alphonne asked.

"Yes, they gave it to us after you supposedly died and we haven't touched it since," Akira said

"Looks like we'll have to go through the paperwork to get Akari and my home back," Alphonne said. "I'll head over and get it worked out."

Meanwhile, Akari was with Ace at the Plasma Spark. Her teacher was in deep conversation with his father, and she had no clue what they were talking about. She had never been so close to the artificial sun, and it amazed her. Akari watched as Ace nodded and led her out of the Chamber.

"There's something I have to tell you," Ace said. "As you already know, you were found on Zoffy's doorstep as a baby."

Akari nodded, as she had known for months. What did this have to do with anything?

"Well, we found your mother. She's returned home and you are to be transferred to her home," Ace said with a tad bit of nervousness. "There's a reason why you were apprenticed to me. It's because I am your adoptive cousin. Your mother and my father are related."

"Wait...you mean to tell me that I'm related to the Supreme Commander," Akari repeated, how was someone going to tell her that. And then react so calmly.  
All her life she knew herself as Zoffy's child, but in reality. She wasn't that, after the Invasion she was known as the one left upon a doorstep.

"Yes, we couldn't tell you because of your mother," Ace replied. "When she had you, Mother of Ultra sent her sign to let Father know. We were all gathered outside the hospital waiting for news."

"Do you know who my father is?" Akari asked and looked up at Ace.

"Yes, but you will find out who he is soon enough. I'm afraid I cannot tell you because of his request, but maybe you can search in the archives," Ace replied. "Tell the Archivist it's for my father and she'll let you through."  
Akari nodded and ran off with curiosity to go find the Archives. She had to know who her father was, and that was all she wanted. 

Alphonne had met with Zoffy regarding moving her daughter's belongings into Alfy's home. They had a couple of other ultras helping as the red ultra was placing old baby stuff away. She couldn't help but feel saddened that she couldn't use any of it. Alphonne looked as the last piece was placed in the room.

"Thank you." She nodded as they left.

Akari should be there soon, and last Alfy had heard was that her daughter was with Ace. Oh! Her brother still hadn't seen her yet. She figured that he already knew of her arrival, but she felt nervous. It had been so long and he was probably furious. She headed out with her keys and locked the door behind her. Hopefully, she could remember the way to his office.


End file.
